


yugo and nikko spooning awwww

by intrnetirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrnetirl/pseuds/intrnetirl





	yugo and nikko spooning awwww

Although the two boys had separate rooms, there wasn’t anything stopping either of them from simply walking a short distance to the other’s room, usually through their shared bathroom that connected them together. And even in Yugo’s separate room, he could still hear Nikko’s gentle snoring or the sounds of his blankets rustling from the other room, it made him smile and usually comforted him during the nights he wasn’t able to sleep. Mostly because it reminded him that Nikko was sleeping peacefully not too far away, and he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

But on this specific night, there wasn’t anything to be heard from the other room. No stirring, no snoring, not even a cough or sneeze. Yugo tried not to think about it too much and just closed his eyes, maybe Nikko was just… really really quiet tonight. He thought about getting up to confirm Nikko was actually in the other room, but told himself that would be silly. Nikko had to be in the other room, he didn’t hear the door open or anything… so he couldn’t have left. Unless maybe someone came in through the window and snatched him away, but no… he would have heard a struggle… right? Unless they managed to do it so carefully Nikko continued to sleep… But Kiefer bought a really sensitive alarm system that sensors every time something opens! But…

Before he could finish his thought, Yugo had unintentionally fallen asleep thinking of all the scenarios that might’ve happened next door, and when his eyes opened again he saw his feet planted in some leaves and stems.

He looked and saw he was definitely in a jungle, with tall trees decorated with exotic plants and vibrant shades of green all around. It was very beautiful, but all too familiar for reasons he hoped weren’t true. Yugo turned around and saw his favorite head of curly hair facing away from him, and immediately his heart dropped into his stomach. He screamed out Nikko’s name but nothing seemed to come out, and his friend only seemed to keep tipping backwards more and more…

Yugo’s ears rang as he jolted awake, but wasn’t able to move much as he seemed to be held down by something. In a panic, the boy tried to flail around, but stopped quickly when his cheeks were cupped by somebody’s hands, who gently wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“Yugo… c’mon… can you hear me now?” A worried voice asked, “It’s me, Nikko!”

“Nikko?” Yugo repeated as his vision slowly started to clear, focusing on Nikko’s concerned expression looming over him. The look didn’t fit his normally elated friend at all, but soon enough a soft smile graced his features. “Hi, are you okay? You were talking in your sleep and I thought you were having a bad dream… so I came as soon as I could!”

“O-Oh…” Yugo swallowed hard and his throat felt hoarse. “Yeah.. it was just another nightmare.”

Nikko nodded in understanding, it hadn’t been the first time Yugo had a nightmare in the past few months, and the boy was very patient, which Yugo was extremely grateful for. “Want me to stay?” He offered, even though he already flopped over beside him and seemed to be making himself comfortable. 

“Yeah…”

The curly haired teenager smiled again before taking the other into his arms and pulling him against his chest. Yugo nestled his head to place his ear over his heart for comfort, and Nikko kissed the top of his head. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No… I just wanna sleep.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too..”

Yugo didn’t hear anything else from him for awhile, but both his heartbeat and his even breathing were enough to ensure the boy was still here with him. So Yugo willingly let his eyes close and surrendered to sleep.


End file.
